NARUTO AND TITANS CLASH (REVISED)
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: More plot, AU, and totally different story line. Still M for a reason though. Somewhat godly Naruto but... just read the chap and reveiw please. (Made on Mobile)
1. Chapter 1

**The revised version is here! Do note that this will take place in an AU and is Naruto centric. Also, at least 60% smut and the rest is plot. Oh, and yes, there will be breaking of the fourth wall along with some bashing.**

 **Somewhat god-like Naruto. Gray/semi-barbaric Naruto. Notice that while this is a more realistic version, this is not perfect and will have elements from other things like games, other anime, movies, etc.. That means powers and abilities or something, but no other characters.**

 **Lastly, if you don't like this, then sorry. I am still human and am a sensitive guy. So yeah, please review and please, be light on me and support. I'm bordering on suicide here! And I ain't joking, just wanna get that through. Also, this is written with the assumption you know Naruto and AOT characters and plots... mostly Naruto's.**

 **Need I say, "Rated 'M' for a reason"?**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the only child of Minato Namikaze. He is currently thirteen years old, but if one were to notice, his behavior is that of a skilled and highly experienced ANBU member. Unlike his canon self, this Naruto is the best of the best in the village. His chakra is too massive that it alone can rival the Kyūbi's. Also, this boy is not the boy who was bullied and cursed on in cannon. No, this boy is the most feared Shinobi in Konoha and he goes by the name of a warrior only told in fairy tales.

Achilles!

Sure, the legend was no Shinobi, but the man was practically invincible. As such, Naruto went down a similar path. He is the strongest warrior _and_ shinobi in his generation. He is also the smartest. He entered the academy at the age of three, graduated at four, got a feild promotion to Chūnin only two months later when he stopped the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga. When he reached the age of five, he became a Jounin sensei and let us say that being the sensei of Hana Inuzuka and two others was fun for the man. Especially when he beat the crap out of them for underestimating him.

Then, the day came only after his team became Chūnin. He joined ANBU. There on out, he committed himself to many missions that would destroy any normal man's mind. However, he didn't join Root and so he had friends in ANBU and they kept him sane. He and Kurama met at the age of six and became best of friends at the age of seven. However, their cloak mode is still imperfect since Naruto still has to fight his best friend. Thankfully, Naruto will remain concious and in control even in his red animalistic Bijū mode. The down side is that he is more emotional in that state and will in the end usually end up having his emotions decide his actions.

At the age of eight, he lost his virginity in an ANBU infiltration mission. At nine, he was appointed as a squad captain of the assassination unit. At ten he was moved to the interrogation division. At eleven, he was appointed as the Hokage's personal bodyguard. He stayed in that position until he turned twelve; and at that age, he was already deemed to be a good Hokage.

He declined saying things like he still had more things to do. Now, he is a freelancer. A mercenary with a lack of a better word. However, he was told that he would be forced into the Hokage's position upon reaching fifteen years of age.

At the current time, Naruto is walking through the halls of the Hokage Tower and as he walks, he is greeted by some other people who recognize him. He is currently wearing an orange armor version of Madara's armor and instead of the Uchiha swirl, the helmet of Achilles is on the cloth. Also, while Madara's is fabric is a dark purple, Naruto's is black. His hair is as messed up as ever, and he also has an orange scarf around his neck which is currently over his lower face. Walking further down, he sees one Sasuke Uchiha leave the Hokage office with a team consisting of Kakashi as the sensei and Sakura Haruno along with Sarada Uchiha as the other two members.

Kakashi salutes Naruto **(AOT salute)** making the others in his team wonder why their sensei is giving a salute to a stranger. In response, Naruto nods and proceeds to the Hokage's office. Once the boy disappears into the room, Kakashi sighs in relief.

"Sensei, who was that?" Sakura asks the question that even her teammates were thinking of. She sees Kakashi stiffen and that only makes her curiousity rise.

"A person you can trust your life with." Kakashi says with a smile but his face then turns serious when he completes what he _needs_ to say. "But a Demon when he is your enemy."

Sasuke then asks, "Do you know him, sensei?"

"Mm. He's around your age." Kakashi says and chooses to dodge the hidden question of 'can you tell me his name?'

The team walks away with the Genin being the most confused about who the man is. However, Sarada just has a nagging feeling of the boy being someone she knows.

Inside the office, one can see a stack of papers in front of the Hokage's face. Said old man sighs as he signs the papers.

"So you approve, old man?"

"Well, if the reports are true, then I doubt I have a choice." Sarutobi says whith no humor present in his voice.

Naruto nods. Even he didn't like the idea but it was and is highly necessary. "I guess I should get going. I've already felt some odd...pull comming from inside the village. I doubt we can make it look like an accident if we take too long."

"From the reports, it won't be an accident." Saru says with a tired sigh. Never in his life had he ever thought about something being able to destroy humanity as a whole.

"I'll have my men ready on the walls."Naruto says more than suggests and all he gets is a nod of approval. "Very well, I'll be on my way." He then leaves via Shunshin in the form of yellow flames.

Hiruzen breathes a sigh of relief. "That kid... he'll be the death of me one day."

Naruto reappears on a roof ledge a few buildings away. He is crouched as if he is ready to dive head first into the ground. He surveys the village and sees that almost no crime is happening, but he isn't stupid. He, out of all the people, knows the dark secrets Konoha hides.

The noble houses like the Hyuga are the most corrupt, the mentioned being only second to the Uchiha. Houses are also known as clans mind you. Now, clans like the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka are well known, but they are not nobles; they are minor, yet very powerful clans that have gained fame for their achievements in battles.

Naruto is still crounched in the same position and then he fades. He reappears in an alley with his right hand clenched into a fist over his left shoulder. He then forcefully brings it down to his right side and if one would look close enough, one would notice that there were some blue lines moving about wildly when Naruto forcefully place his right hand by his right side.

Behind him, two bodies burst into a shower of blood. The cause can be traced to blood coated strings that retracts into Naruto's hand. "So, they're finally making their move..." the blonde states calmly. Then the corpses turn to vapor. "The Titan Virus."

"Achilles, we only have two years to prepare at least a strong enough defence to counter the threat." A woman says from behind. This woman is the one and only Mikoto Uchiha.

Naruto nods. Sure, the woman is a beauty, but no matter how beautiful that woman is, or any other for a fact, Naruto is only interested in one.

 **(PS: Yes, my first none harem fic.)**

The blonde boy nods. "Your son doesn't seem to know how to treat people properly."

"Well... I guess you have my husband to blame for that."

"Yeah, blame the guy who was the only person in the clan who trained me in secret aside from Itachi."

"Are you accusing me, Naruto?" Mikoto asks in a threatening tone.

"Watch you tongue, Uchiha." Naruto warns as he glares at the woman with crimson eyes, and the pupils... are normal.

Mikoto huffs. She would usually be able to get anything she wanted when it came to guys, but that changed when she met Naruto. She should have known it would be impossible to achieve such a feat, especially against her former crush's son. She turns to leave as soon as she notices Naruto give her a stony look.

Naruto then fades into the wind.

He reappers inside a dark room where one can find something that should never be in their time line.

Modern weaponry...

A door opens from behind the young warrior and shows a bigger room with big machinery. "Welcome back, Achilles." A man says.

"Good to be back, Eros." Naruto says with a nod. He enters the bigger room to show tanks, ammunition, and armor being made by the bigger machines. The man who greeted Naruto thrn asks, "How much time?" Naruto can only answer, "Two years..."

"It won't be enough, will it?"

Naruto shakes his head to confirm. "We need more time, and time is an ally we do not have."

Eros sighs. "I guess we should try to match it." However, before he can give any commands to a few people working with the machinery, the blonde champion stops him.

"Keep the pace. I can't risk these lost technologies needing a maintenance check in the middle of battle just because we rushed them. I woukd rather have two of these that are at top shape than a thousand that malfunction ninty percent of the time." The blonde says before turning back to the smaller room. Just before he leaves via Shunshin, he stops to say, "The civilization before once used these weapons for war, let's just say they were lucky to actually seal of the Titan Virus in a cave they created just for that purpose..."

Then he vanished.

Eros sighs before proceeding to his duties. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto had any connection to the past.

If only he knew how close he was to an even bigger truth.

With Naruto, the blonde's brow twitches as a certain Hyūga stalks him again. Sure he found her a little attractive, hell he even found most women in this world attractive, but he did not have time for relationships. Especially in this crisis.

Hinata on the other hand is trying her hardest not to squeal as the boy who saved her when she was younger was now walking the streets of Konoha without his scarf and in a different attire which consists of a black cloak, the armor of Achilles hidden beneath it, but the difference is that he wears pants that have seals on them making them as tough as steel. Of course, he also has the trademark sword of the legend on the back of his armor and directly aligned to his spine. However, deciding to toy with his stalker a little, he dashes off with the cloak falling down to reveal a half skirt similar to that used by Cloud Strife except this looked more like the lower half of his cape around his waist.

Now some would wonder why he would have such article of clothing. The reason being Taijutsu purposes. Need I say more? On the other hand, it does fit for style.

Hinata's eyes widen as Naruto climbes the walls of the buildings without any use of chakra. As such, she knew that if she followed him, she'd be found. So she did the most logical thing. She gave a sigh of disappointment and turned around, all the while not noticing that her target was just on a roof nearby looking at her.

"I have to admit, she does have a highly developed body... it might even rival Tsunade's." Naruto muses to himself but soon discards such thoughts. He then drops down to the street below where a man wearing something similar to what he wore a few moments ago waits. "Myrmidon, what is the latest?"

"Reports say that there have been a few thunder storms going on around Kumo."

Naruto hums before he looks to the sky with a glare. "Walk with me."

"My lord." The man says as confirmation. "Though I do not wish we were to talk about this in the public streets. It may cause panic."

"Don't worry, being the village pariah has its perks." Naruto says and then proceeds to walk away with his Myrmidon in toe.

"So, what might it be?" The man asks his leader.

"The Kyojin have gotten smarter." Naruto says bitterly. "They have mutated into this infection that even goes beyond the undead, AKA: the Zombie Virus. All they need is one person to get struck by lightning in a village and they now have an infiltrator. A ticking bomb if you will." At this point, Naruto turns a corner. "They are... akin to gigantic Zombies but now have regenerative abilities and intellect to a degree. However, what does puzzle me is how they reproduce since they have no genitals..."

"Indeed, they aren't known to split which does bring their means to question."

The blonde nods and stops. "Have the men on high alert, and make sure our scouts can gather more intel. I will have more important matters to attend to as of late."

"Yes, my lord." The Myrmidon then bows and vanishes into an alley.

Naruto looks to the sky and smiles knowing it is almost time. "So tomorrow is the Chūnin Exams... let the hunt begin."

 **(TBC)**

 **So, tell me what you think. I have my own plot alright? Also, I won't promise when, but I will update so long as I get good reviews or creative criticism. JUST don't flame please, I found that I'm a rather sensitive person.**

 **And yes, this was written on mobile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been long… I fear I might have lost my touch so here goes nothing…**

 **Oh, and this is short so that I don't delay any longer on my other stories. Besides, I hit a writer's block… AGAIN?! FUCK!**

 **===(NTCR)===**

Naruto walks down the street heading for his assigned location in the exams. He wears his Achilles armor underneath a black tattered cloak that flows on the wind making it look more like a cape. This cloak is special since in this world, all but this cloak and the one used by Konoha for snow operations have sleeves. This one not only has nothing for his arms, but it is lighter than Konoha's standard winter cloak and tougher than steel.

"My lord," A myrmidon says as he walks up beside Naruto. "I have something you may want to see…" He then hands over a black envelope.

The contents inside are disturbing to say the least.

"How did you get these?" Naruto asks in a whisper.

"I doubt you would want to know."

Releasing a tired sigh, Naruto hands the envelope back to the man. "Warn the others… we're gonna get real busy soon."

"As you wish." The myrmidon says as he parts ways with his leader.

Naruto heads to the Hokage tower, the place of the exam's planning. He bursts through the door and says in all his Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Achilles glory, "Sarutobi Hiruzen, you better be ready for a beating of a life time!"

Half an hour passes and one can find little ol' Sarutobi black n' blue. "The fuck did you expect me to do?"

"CHANGE THE LOCATION OF THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAM!" Naruto exclaims.

"Oh yeah, and tell them that gigantic man-eating Titans are in that forest?! As if they'd believe me!" Saru says in a surprisingly fine condition. Anime logic, immediate fix up.

"Fine, then change my role!" Naruto demands bluntly. "I don't care what I have to do to get there, just make sure my men and I are allowed immediate access if anything goes wrong!"

Sarutobi coughs before gaining a serious expression. "We do have a problem… so far, we have no confirmation, but a man managed to get in yesterday… in this very room." The atmosphere turns cold. "He hid himself in some sort of thick fog and had actually manage to hold the ANBU in their places. He told me… Orochimaru will be there…"

Naruto freezes. His mind racing faster than all speeds combined. "Was he a dark shadow?" Seeing Saru raise a brow, he asks again. "WAS HE A DARK SHADOW?!"

"Y-Yeah, you could say that." The old man says as if he sunk in his chair.

"Prepare for war." Naruto says coldly and walks towards the door. On his way out, a light fog escapes his body. "If this is who I think it is… then we've ran out of time."

 **===(TBC)===**

 **Shit so… yeah, short… I wanted to make it longer but seeing as my revised version of UOTO and HTF which I called UOTOHTF received a really bad review, I'm not that confident now…**

 ***cries* See you next time… hopefully I won't have to abandon this fic as well. *Continues to cry***


End file.
